My Secret Life
by ShadyWolf313
Summary: We all know the story of Humphrey and Kate on their way back from Idaho, but what about Humphrey's story? This is a story of what happened to Humphrey when he was a pup and his quest for revenge. This is told in Humphrey's POV. This story is rated M for Strong Language, Violence, Blood and Gore and Sexual Content.
1. The Day of Betrayal

I sat on a high cliff looking down on the wolves of Jasper. It was the day of Kate and Garth's wedding and everyone was gathered around to see the new alpha pair that would rule the new united pack. You would think I would be happy with this alternative. I saved Kate's life and made it so this would be possible, but I am not happy. I never truly was, ever. My life has not been very "luxurious" as you could say. My _true _life is only known by certain people in this pack and even less in all of Jasper. I've never told my friends or Kate, the love of my life. How could they understand? My life is just a long list of lies and bad stories you tell by the fire at night so you sound scary to little kids. Let us go back a little, let me take you into the story of my secret life.

_3 Years ago_

I was just a pup when all this happened to me, I was born in the south. Life was simple and good. There were no "alphas" or "omegas" there was just wolves. We were wolves, not things to be put in a category. We enjoyed life and everyone was a warrior and a hunter. By the time I was still a pup, we were attacked! Betrayed from the inside, someone had led a coup against us and was attacking our whole pack. This was that day, the day of betrayal.

"Humphrey, come with me!" a female wolf said as she grabbed her pup and started to run.

"Mommy whats happening?" the pup asked.

The mother did not answer, only kept running and didn't stop.

"Where's daddy?" the pup asked again, this time with tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

The mother stopped running once they reached the woods. She put her pup down and began to speak to him.

"Ok Humphrey, sweetie, I need you to stay here alright. Mommy will be back in a little bit alright." The mother assured him.

"Mommy where are you going?" the pup asked, not wanting her to leave.

"I have to go find daddy, just stay here. Mommy will be right back, ok?" the mother assured and she began to walk off.

"Mommy no!" the pup said as he began to follow her.

"Humphrey no! You stay right there, mommy will be right ba..." the mother tried to stay, but was tackled by another wolf.

"MOMMY!" the pup screamed in fear that his mother would die.

The wolf that attacked her bit down into her throat and the last thing she saw was her baby staring into her eyes ans she smiled one last time before her body went limp, dead.

So technically, I caused the death of my mother. If I would've never have tried to stop her, then she would've been prepared and be able to fight that wolf who attacked her. Oh well, shit happens. Back to the story.

Humphrey couldn't stand the sight of his mother's death, he ran off deeper into the woods. He didn't stop until he couldn't run any more. He stopped to rest up for a bit, he found a small stream and went to drink put of it. He dipped his tongue in the cool refreshing water and swallowed it and felt it go down his throat. He continued drinking until he heard a rustling in the bushes. In a panic, he dived into the water. Whoever was in the bushes heard it and made his way over to the stream. He looked down at it and scanned it for anyone who was hiding in there. Humphrey could obviously tell that whoever that was, wasn't somebody he could trust. The wolf, seeing nothing in the water, finally left the woods and went back to the fight. Humphrey jumped out of the water and gasped for air.

After he could breath again, Humphrey decided that he needed to move on before more wolves arrived. He began to walk towards north, crying his whole way there. One he made it to the edge of the border, it was dawn and he looked back at the place he once called home and said his final goodbye before he left into the unknown.

_Humphrey's Flashback_

"Come on mommy!" Humphrey yelled playfully at his mom.

"Where are we going sweetie?" his mother asked.

"Some place really cool" Humphrey said as he continued to take his mother to his location.

Once they made it to their location, Humphrey told his mom to look at it.

"We're here, look!" Humphrey said pointing at what he was going to show her.

She gasped at what she saw, the sun was shining in the most beautiful way, it was dawn so the sun was setting. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Humphrey, it's...beautiful" she said in awe.

"I know right" he agreed.

They both lied there next to each other, enjoying the sun set and being with each other.

_End of Flashback_

The sun was in the same position as it was then, Humphrey began to cry at what he saw, but continued on, for if he stayed there he would have surly died.

Yep, that was me. I was a lonely, pathetic little pup who lost his family and friends. I never truly recovered from that, maybe now I have or maybe I haven't and just think I have, I truly don't know. Anyway, time for the next part of the story.

* * *

**Hi guys, I found this story in my room in my desk. I wrote it down a long time ago and I thought it was bad and that's why I threw it away. I threw it in the trash all crumpled up and now I found it in my desk. I guess someone must have saved it. When I found it I typed it in here and saved it. I just decided to publish it. I don't know if it's that good, but if you guys like it then I will continue it. But I'll tell you this, when I read this, I was touched. It's a great story about how Humphrey tries to get the wolf who was responsible for the death of his family and pack. It looked pretty good, but I only wrote the first chapter, so you need to wait for the other ones like the rest of my stories. Anyway, tell me what you think and if it's bad or not and I will see you guys later.  
**

**-ShadyWolf313  
**


	2. Escape and a New Home

**From now on it will be through Humphrey's POV, Humphrey will interrupt the story to put in what he wants to say, but then it will go back to say "I said" instead of "Humphrey said" just wanted to point that out so you don't get surprised because the last chapter wasn't completely in Humphrey's POV.**

* * *

I continued on through the woods of Jasper, away from the border to the south. I was walking and crying, not knowing where I was going and not really caring, just as long as it was not there. I couldn't stay there, not just because of the wolves that attacked my pack where probably still there, but because of the lingering dead bodies of the wolves that I onced called friends and family. So I kept going and did not look back, trying any way I could to not tempt myself to turn back.

My mind turned to my mother and as soon as she entered my thoughts I collasped on the ground crying. I couldn't stand the thought of her death, she was the one thing in my life that mattered to me (at least for now anyway) and she was taken away from me just like that! You never now what you have until it's gone I guess and there's no changing it. That didn't stop me from crying however, because I cried for days.

I stayed in those very woods just crying, getting up every now and then to get some water. I did not sleep nor did I eat, I couldn't. My body did not crave food, but I was tired though. Hell, I was exhausted and I knew it too, but I couldn't sleep. I tried to, but every time I feel asleep I would wake up screaming from a nightmare. I then realized I could not sleep because of the dreams, the insomnia came later.

After about a week in the woods it was either my hope that there was a better place or my dying hunger that came to my attention finally that made me move on. It doesn't really matter though, if I didn't move on I would've died in those woods and then I wouldn't have story to tell now would I? Anway, I continued on, making my way out of the woods that divided the south with the rest of Jasper, until I reached a foggy area with a small stream in the middle. There were two woods, one on the right and one on the left. I didn't know where I was and defiantly didn't know whice woods to go into. So I winged it, choosing the one on the left, which would turn out to be the best decision of my life.

I went into the woods and not long after I entered I was tackled by a wolf. She looked down at me angrily and said...

"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?" She asked me looking into my eyes with anger.

I was in shock for a moment, but eventually said my reason.

"I was just wandering around. My pack was destroyed and I've been wandering for about a week ever since" I replied back.

She obviously looked shocked at my answer, but replied soon enough.

"You should speak to the alpha, come with me" She said helping me up.

We began walking into the main part of the pack. I saw that everyone who was in the pack was staring at me. I don't blame them, I look like dead wolf anyway with my dirty fur that's falling out and my body so skinny you can see bones. Once we finally made it to the alpha den, I then finally met the alpha pair.

"Sir, this wolf was wandering through our territory. He said his pack was destroyed and I brought him here" The female who found me said.

"Thank you" The alpha male said as she walked out of the den.

"So what pack are you from pup?" He asked me.

"I came from the south, our whole pack is dead. I'm the only one who got out" I responded.

He was obviously surprised and shocked by my answer considering the way he looked after I said it.

"The south? When did this happen and how?" He asked me.

"I don't know, the wolves who attacked us weren't foreiners, they came from our pack. So my guess is that it was a coup that was led by one of our own" I explained the best I could.

"How do you know so much if your just a pup?" He asked.

"We have a much better training system than you do. No offence, but our training system is named the best for a reason. We finish our training quicker than the rest of Jasper, I'm three months old and have finished my training" I explained.

"Well...that's...amazing! I've never known the sout had such a great alpha school system" The alpha said smiling.

I did not respond because I had nothing to say. He noticed this and said something else.

"So...what's your name?" He asked.

"Humphrey" I said blankly.

"What rank where you in the south?" He asked.

This time I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Alpha or Omega?" He asked being more specific.

"I still don't understand" I said still confused.

"Packs have specific ranks that you are born with. Alpha: The hunters and warriors of the pack and Omegas: The peacekeepers and they genuinely don't do anything else to contribute the welfare of the pack. You didn't have that?" He explained.

"No, we were all warriors and hunters and peacekeepers. We were anything we wanted to be, we didn't have some title or anything like that. We're wolves and that's how it should be and maybe that's why we were killed" I said starting to cry.

"Hey hey, I'm sorry for what happened. You can stay in our pack if you want?" He asked.

"Yes I do and thank you. But I have a favor to ask you?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked back.

"Well, I would like more training from your pack and would also like your help to track down the ones who murdered my family. Meaning that once I am old enough, I can start my search for him or her" I asked.

He looked like he was thinking, he then eventually said his answer.

"Of course, we will start your training in secret. You will be known as an omega here though so don't expect any special treatment" He said.

"I won't and thank you" I said smiling.

"You must learn to act like an omega too. You must not care about rules or responsibilities. You must be lazy, fun loving and laid back all the time, but if a fight breaks out you must stop it before it goes too far. You will be given your own den, it's where the all the omegas have dens, the only free one" He explained.

"I understand and thanks again" I said walking out.

"Oh and also, my name is Winston by the way" He said.

I nodded my head and walked out.

One my way out I ran into this golden furred female wolf, about my age. We stopped and shared glances for a moment before we finally came to our senses.

"Oh sorry" She said blushing a little.

"No it's fine, sorry. It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" I said blushing a little bit too.

"I haven't seen you around this pack, are you new?" She asked me.

"It's a long story, you can ask Winston if you want" I said.

"Oh he's my dad" She said.

"Oh so your next in line for alpha?" I asked curiously.

"Yes I am and my name's Kate by the way" She replied.

"Humphrey" I replied back.

"Well it was good talking to you, bye" Kate said smiling and walking into the den.

"Bye" I replied smiling as well.

I began to walk off towards the den, not knowing that that one encounter with her would grow into something more. But I'm not here to tell you about my love for Kate because you already know that and there's no sense in hiding it. Your here to learn about the other part of my life and you will learn, trust me...you will learn.

* * *

**Well I have decided to continue with this story so tell me what you think. Now it is 4:00 in the morning so I'm gonna go to bed now so bye!**

**-ShadyWolf313**


	3. New Friends

The sun slowly crept into my den like an intruder and into my eyes. My eyes flickered before opening completely. I did not sleep well the following weeks, I had more dreams. I did not have problems falling asleep, I had problems when I sleep.

I would always dream about my mother every night I sleep and I can't get her out of my head. It's hard losing a loved one, knowing that you'll never see them again and they are always going to be dead and gone. It took a while for me to manage.

I stood up to stretch the stiffness out of my muscles and walked out of the den. I knew I had to act like an omega, but to tell you the truth, I didn't really know how. That may sound stupid, but it was that time I didn't really know what an omega was. It was hard for me, but I managed. You guys know, you've seen how I act as an omega. I'm a great actor aren't I?

The last few weeks were kind of hard considering the fact that I had no friends to play with. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I had Winston's daughters Kate and Lilly. They were fun to play with and there was always something about Kate that I loved. Of course there was, I'm not here to hide from you guys that I love Kate. That's not what this story is about, at least not right now.

As I was wandering around the pack territory, I noticed a few wolves about my age. They were playing and messing around so I'm assuming that they were omegas. I walked over to them to ask what they were doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

They were obviously startled by my question because they didn't know I was even there.

"We're playing, who are you?" The small one asked looking like ha was a little uneasy.

"I'm Humphrey, I'm new" I replied.

"Are you an alpha or an omega" The fat one asked still a little uneasy looking.

"Omega" I said but felt like I was lying.

They all had smiles on their faces after that.

"Oh ok, well I'm Salty"

"And I'm Shakey"

"Mooch"

"You wanna play something?" Shakey asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Well, we were just playing hide and seek. You wanna play?" Salty asked.

"Yeah let's go" I replied thinking it would be fun.

Ok so I was very different as a pup. Not much difference for you guys because you know me as Humphrey the fun loving omega and this isn't much of a change for you. But for me it's just feels like I'm telling a story about somebody else.

We played hide and seek for I don't know maybe 20 to 25 minutes? Maybe even longer, I don't know. But as we were playing I came across something. A log that was broken on the top but still intact. Like you could sit in it and relax. You guys know where this is heading, this is the invention of log sledding.

"Hey guys come here" I said as I was looking over the log.

"What it is?" Salty asked as they all arrived.

I turned around and smiled at them.

"Look at this log! We could use this!" I said excitedly.

"How?" Shakey asked.

"We could all sit in this log and ride it down a large hill. We could call it...log sledding!" I explained happily.

"Humphrey that is...THE BEST IDEA EVER!" They all said.

We all got the log and dragged it until we found a large hill an we finally found one.

A/N This is the first scene from the movie where they ride the log and Humphrey and Kate meet up and he realizes that she has to go to alpha school.

We were up on the hill and and the log was in position and ready move.

"All right, everybody ready?" I asked looking back.

They all nodded.

I then kicked it off and we were off and the log was speeding down the hill at full speed. We were making turns and trying to keep the log stable. Every now and then we would have to make a big sudden turn to stop a crash from happening. We were doing great until the log collided with a rock.

The log then crashed into the ground exploding and launching me in the air.

As I was flying through the air, I saw that Kate was in the air as well for some reason unknown to me. We collided an began to spin around in a circle in the air. We eventually landed and her father called for her.

"Coming dad" She said walking off.

"Where are you going?" I asked wondering.

"Alpha school, it goes until spring" She said looking back.

"Spring? But that's like a whole winter away" I said following her.

I tried to follow her, but Winston stopped me in my tracks He looked down at me and smiled.

"I know your Kate's friends Humphrey, but by next Spring, she will be a trained Alpha. The future leader of the pack" He said as I crawled under and began to watch Kate.

Her ass was slowly shaking and I was shaking my head along with it. Winston put his leg in front of me to stop me before I went any further.

"I'm sure you will be a clever omega, remind us all to have fun" He said chuckling because he knew I wasn't an omega.

"But..but" I tried to say.

"Alphas and omegas can't ma.. uh how do I say it?" He said wondering.

He looked down to see me smiling up at him.

"It's the law of the pack, and now that Kate is at alpha school, whenever I am not training her, your training will commence" He said walking away.

I lowered my ears down, I can't believe I developed some kind of attraction for a girl! I sometimes think if it would all have been easier if I never fell in love with Kate or ever have even met her as the case may be.

All of the sudden my friends jumped on top of me. Of course I had to be the happy omega and played along, but after I got out of the pile and saw Kate walking away, I was once again filled with sadness.

I snapped myself out of it, I needed to be completely focused when Winston comes back to train me. I needed to find this wolf or wolves, it didn't matter how many there were. I was going to kill them all.

I got up and told my new found friends that I was tired and wanted to go back to my den. They understood, they were good friends and if I had to pick anyone to be my "fake" friends in this situation then I would choose them. But they were still "fake" and we weren't really friends, but it was still nice to hang out with them.

I walked back to my den and finally after about five minutes of walking I had made it to my den. I walked inside and lied down to take a nap because of my lack of sleep the night before.

It was still day time, around noon or so. So I really didn't have any problems sleeping during that nap. But it was that night that it was when the real insomnia kicked in like I mentioned earlier. It was terrible, try going how long I went without sleep and still have to go through ruthless and painful training.

Alright, now I'm going to tell you what happened next.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long everybody. I know I said I would update yesterday, but I've been a little sick the past few days and updating wasn't my number one concern. But I updated now so I hope this is enough for now, the next story to be updated will be The War of Jasper so watch out for that and then Young, Operation Snowstorm and so forth. I just check my stories and see which ones haven't been updated the longest. And just to let you guys know this story will take place a lot through the movie and a lot of stuff in this story will explain the stuff that happened in the movie. Like when Winston laughed at Humphrey a little when he was talking to him, it was because he knew he wasn't an omega. Alright, I have nothing else to say so bye everybody!  
**

**-ShadyWolf313  
**


	4. Insomnia

That night I lay in my den awake, unable to sleep for a reason unknown to me. I was exhausted and my eyes filled with tiredness, but yet my body could not go to sleep. I tried to sleep for hours, but got no positive results. So I just lied there that night and waited for morning to come, I would not have had the strength I needed the next morning, but what else could I do?

I then realized that maybe this was a good thing. I didn't have to deal with those horrific dreams. My mom no longer haunted me, for now anyway.

I still didn't know what the problem was though, it just didn't make sense. You can't just not sleep, it's not normal. Something had to be wrong, your supposed to sleep and if your body is tired and won't sleep then there is a problem.

After a few more sleepless nights, I then realized that I might have been suffering from insomnia. This would prove to be a problem to me later because insomnia is serious and it can really affect your life. If I can't sleep then how would I train? I still don't remember how I got through it, but I did and I'm here now better then I was before.

There was no way to fix my problem, there was no cure. At least for wolves, and even if there was we had no way of obtaining it. Who would make a cure for insomnia for wolves anyway? I've seen the humans, bunch of greedy, evil bastards is what they are. Now that you think about it, we're not much different from the humans. I mean, we say they're evil because they kill wolves, but we kill just as many wolves as they do, probably more.

I'm telling you the story of the wolves who killed my family, but I'm also saying the humans are evil for killing wolves. I'm such a hypocrite sometimes.

It was after a week of sleeplessness when I got up out of my den and went to see Winston at his den for training. As soon as I walked he noticed something was wrong.

"Humphrey are you ok? Have you been having sleep issues?" He asked concerned.

That's one way of putting it.

"Yeah, in fact I only get like one hour of sleep each night" I replied tiredly.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"A few weeks" I replied barely keeping my eyes open.

Winston was shocked and wide eyed from my response. I would be too if I was him, I just told him that my body doesn't let me sleep anymore.

I think he knew it was insomnia, but he never told me or even tried to help me in anyway at all. He had to know or at least indentify the fact that something is wrong, but no he just replied...

"You'll be fine, I'm sure it's nothing. You'll get over it eventually" Winston responded.

Yeah, great fucking advice!

"Come on, we need to go" Winston said as we walked out of the den.

I followed him out of the den and we walked through the pack. It was four in the morning so everybody was still asleep. We needed to get up early for my training. We didn't want anybody else to know about it but us.

We made it to the woods and out of the main area of the pack. We wanted to get as far away from the pack as possible without leaving the territory.

Once we got there it was pretty brutal. I mainly had to be trained mentally because I already knew how to hunt, how to fight and the basics of an alpha. I had to learn stealth, I had to learn how to speak to people. That may sound weird but it's true. For example, if your trying to find a person and he is nowhere to be found then how are you going to find him? By talking to people! Talk to people that might have a clue to his location or anything helpful in fact.

"Ok Humphrey, when you are speaking to a person and you think he has information that is useful, what do you do if he is refusing to tell you?" Winston asked testing me.

"I look for his tell. Like whenever he lies he may look the other way and or scratch his head. When I see that I pressure him some more until I get what I want" I answered.

"Good job Humphrey" Winston complimented smiling.

I smiled back at him, happy because of being right.

"Ok, Humphrey I have something else to teach you. How to deal with people and such. This is also for speaking with anyone. For some people in your work you will want to keep on your goodside or some people you might want to piss them of a bit" Winston explained.

"If they're angry, then they will be unfocused and blinded. This will be useful to you in many ways. Or you can get someone to like you a lot. If someone likes you enough then they will give you what you want. But these can prove to both be dangerous. If your partner for example hates you then he will probably leave you to die on a mission or if your partner likes you too much then they will put you over the mission. Neither of these things are good" Winston explained.

"I understand sir" I replied.

"Ok, it's morning now and wolves are probably waking up now. You should head back to your den" Winston suggested.

"Your right and thank you sir" I said as I made my way back to my den.

I was heading back to my den when my wave of tiredness just hit me. I was so tired, but I couldn't go to sleep! It made me so angry and a little sad too.

I made it too my den and tried to at least look like I was asleep. I just lied there, wanting to sleep, but couldn't. It's not like when I could fall asleep it was any better. I would be tormented with brutal nightmares and wake up and then not be able to sleep. But at least when I had a nightmare and I woke up it would be morning or at least almost morning.

So I just lied there for a few hours and waited until it was the right time for an omega to wake up. After waiting until about nine I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get up and do something. I would sleep...god I would sleep all day long if I could have.

I got up and walked out of the den, still exhausted. I looked around for my friends and saw them playing berry ball together. I decided to join them.

"Hey guys" I said trying to look happy and excited to see them.

"Hey Humphrey, you want to play?" Salty asked.

"Sure" I replied.

I joined in on their game, it was pretty fun. I missed playing with my old friends when I was in the south. I think when I was pretending to be an omega at that time and even now I played with those three because it reminded me that I was still a wolf. It made me feel like a pup playing with is parents and friends. I know I'll never get them back, but at least I can still have them.

Now at that time as a pup that wasn't the reason, but now I hang out with them because my friendship with them makes me know that I am Humphrey the omega.


	5. Getting a Date

After I had finished playing with my friends, I decided that I wanted to stop. I said my goodbyes to them and left. As I walked away from them, I began to walk through the pack territory, trying as hard as I could to enjoy the fresh air and the beautiful day that is was. But how can you enjoy something this beautiful when you can't even enjoy the luxury of a good night's sleep?

As I struggled to just keep my eyes open and keep myself from falling to the ground, I could make out the distinct golden tan object walking towards me. After a few seconds of struggling to open my eyes to see it, I realized that it was not a mere object walking towards me. It was the pack leader's daughter, Kate.

"Hey Humphrey" She said in a happy, joyful way.

"Hey Kate" I replied with a weak smiled, trying my best to keep my eyes from drooping.

"Humphrey are you ok? You look...tired" She examined me.

"I didn't get much sleep last night...or any night for the matter" I explained.

"Why not? Is there something wrong? Something I can help with?" She walked closer to me.

"No it's fine...really. I've just been...having dreams" I stopped her.

"What kind of dreams? Are they about your...family?" She asked, worrying if it was a too touchy subject.

At that time for me it was, but if you talked to me about it now then I wouldn't mind at all talking about it. I'm talking about it now aren't I?

My ears drooped and my face was hit with a wave of sadness. I knew she was only curious and the dreams were about my family, mostly my mother, but it was just...too soon.

"Oh I'm so sorry Humphrey! I didn't mean to..." She attempted to say before she was interrupted by me.

"It's ok, you didn't know and to answer your question, yes the dreams were about my family. My mother to be exact. But the dreams were gone for a while, the main problem is the fact that I simply just can't sleep. I just lie there in my den all night, unable or too afraid to fall asleep. Then I would wake up to start another exhausting morning with Winston" I explained to her.

She seemed to understand and felt sorry for me, but one thing caught her attention that I had mistakenly given away.

"Humphrey, why would you be spending the morning with my father if your an omega?" She asked confused.

In an instant I knew what I had done, I had jeopardized my cover. If I didn't come up with something fast then all of this would've ended right then and there. Good thing I remembered what Winston had taught me.

"Well...we..we talk! Yeah we talk about what had happened to my pack and my parents. He teaches me how to cope with what has happened to me and asks me more questions about the wolves who attacked us" I explained hoping she'd buy it.

She looked at me diligently, trying to see if what I said was true or not. After a few more seconds of thinking, she smiled at me.

"Alright Humphrey, I believe you. I mean what could you possibly be doing with my father? Training to be like some kind of secret agent for my father" She said laughing.

I couldn't believe it, she actually bought it. I went along and laughed with her so I wouldn't look suspicious to her. After we finished laughing, we began to sit down and talk.

"So Humphrey...you got your eyes on anybody in the pack?" She asked me while looking at the ground playing with her paws.

That question surprised me, especially having to answer to her. It wasn't an odd question to ask somebody of course, but I just didn't think I had the strength to tell her the truth.

I really didn't have anyone else in my mind, no one that compared to her in anyway. At that time I wasn't in love with her, but I did want to be more than just friends, to see if it would've worked.

At times I often wonder, what life would be like if Kate and I got together when we were younger. Would have I found my family's killers? Would have I avenged the death of my pack? Ah, but there is no point in crying on what "could" have happened. What's done is done and I can't go back now.

"Uhhh nobody in particular, why?" I asked curious to why she would want to know in the first place.

"Oh no reason, just that the moonlight howl is coming up soon and I was wondering if you had a date" She explained.

At that moment my eyes widened and my eyes perked up. I totally forgot about the moonlight howl that night, to fit in I would have to get a date. I didn't really know anybody in the pack at the time except Kate, Lilly, and my few friends, but then my head popped up.

"Hey Kate, do you have a date for the moonlight howl?" I asked hoping she would say no.

"Yeah I do, but I was just wondering if you did. Do you?" She asked again.

My heart sank to my feet at her response, but I couldn't let her know I didn't have a date so I lied.

"Yeah I do actually, you can meet her at the moonlight how tonight" I replied smiling with pride.

"Well ok I look forward to meeting her and I've got to go get ready for tonight in fact so I'll see you later" She said as she walked away.

I smiled and said my goodbye to her, but then reality struck me and I realized that I needed to get a date for the howl tonight. I took off to look for a girl who didn't have a date and I wasn't too late to find one.

I walked around the pack and everyone was talking about tonight. They were all talking about their dates and how great tonight ws going to be. But there didn't seem to be a large amount of girls who didn't have a date. I saw two females talking to each other, I decided to talk to them

"So you don't have a date tonight Candy?" The blondish one said.

"No I don't, every moonlight howl I went to the boys were all just trying to have sex with me" The one called Candy said rolling her eyes.

"But you did have sex with them?" Sweets asked.

"Well...yeah" She said smiling. (A/N Just to let y'all know that they are sexually mature. They are teenagers in wolf terms so don't think I'm having little puppies have sex because I'm not)

"Then why the hell do you care so much?!" Sweets said laughing.

"I don't mind having sex with a guy, I just don't want the date to be all about that you know?" Candy replied.

"Yeah I hear ya, I don't really know if you'll find that" Sweets said understanding.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I said to them smiling.

They both looked at me and smiled, especially Candy.

"Well I gotta go meet my date now, you two talk" She said smiling at her friend as she left.

"I don't think we've met before, I'm Candy" She said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I'm Humphrey. I'm kind of new here" I explained.

"Yeah I've never seen you around or anything. May I ask if you have a date to the moonlight howl?" She asked me.

"No I don't actually. In fact, this may sound weird since we just met, but I came here to ask you if you want to go with me?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

She looked up at the sky for a moment as if she was thinking about what I had asked her. As she thought, I took a moment to look over her gorgeous body. Her sexy blond and white fur and her beautiful eyes. I was only doing so Kate wouldn't think I was a loser who couldn't get a date, but then I realized that I could actually enjoy it.

She looked back at me and smiled.

"Yes I'll go with you Humphrey" She replied happily.

"Great! So you wanna head there now?" I asked.

"Sure let's go" She agreed as we began to head to howling rock.

We began to head towards howling rock and I thought about what was going to happen. The whole point of this was to get to Kate, but after hearing the conversation they were having before talking to her I began to think that something else might happen tonight. I smiled at the image in my mind and then tought that maybe I was going to have some fun that night.

* * *

**I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the wait! I know this doesn't have a lot of reviewers or even readers for that matter, but to the ones who do read this and are enjoying it thank you for waiting. Anyway what did you guys think of the chapter?! Humphrey's gonna have to do something to get Kate jealous and maybe his hard work will pay off with Candy? You never know until the next chapter so PLEASE review and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**-ShadyWolf313  
**


	6. Moonlight Howl

We were making our way towards howling rock and I couldn't help but look over her gorgeous body. I found myself caught in some sort of a daze, she noticed and giggled.

"You enjoying yourself?" She asked giggling.

I shook myself out of the daze and made a cheap smile.

"Sorry" I apologized, embarrassed.

"It's fine, I get it a lot" She replied smiling.

"So why didn't you have a date to go with you?" I asked making conversation.

"Well, it's not like I have trouble finding one, it's just that the ones I do find are only in it for one thing. I'm sure you can guess what that is" She explained sadly.

"I'm sorry, trust me I'm not like that" I assured her.

"I know, you don't look like you would be like that. Your nice" She replied smiling.

I smiled back and then my mind went back to Kate. The whole purpose of this was to get her jealous, but after that I wanted to do it so I could have a good time with Candy.

We made it to howling rock and I saw every wolf in the pack there with their dates. I saw Kate with her date and I took Candy to go with me to Kate.

"Hi Kate" I said as we approached them.

"Hey Humphrey, and... Candy?" Kate asked looking at Candy.

"Kate it's good to see you" Candy replied.

"So you two are going out now?" Kate asked.

"Not really, just for tonight" I explained.

"Oh ok" Kate replied a little more happy than she should have been.

Kate's date then cleared his voice loudly as if indicating that she should introduce him to them.

"Oh I'm sorry, guys this is my date for tonight, Shawn" Kate said.

"Hey" I said to him.

"So your the new wolf?" He asked me.

"Yeah" I replied.

He looked me over for a minute and then busted out laughing.

"Man your a small ass piece of shit you are" He said as he kept laughing.

"Hey fuck you man!" I said angrily to him.

"Wanna say that again?" He asked me getting in my face.

I wanted to beat the shit out of him and I knew I could too, but then I remembered that I was an omega and needed to be the one that stopped fights not started them or even participate in them.

"No" I replied in an angry tone.

"Good" He said turning back to Kate.

"Come on Kate let's go" He said they began to walk away.

Kate looked back at me and mouthed "I'm so sorry"

I watched her walk away with that asshole, didn't really matter though. I didn't know if he would treat her like shit, all I knew was that he was a dick to me and probably all the other omegas as well.

"Come on Humphrey let's go" Candy suggested as we began to walk towards the howling rock.

Once we reached it, we decided to go talk to our friends before we howled. So she went to her friends and I went to see mine.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said as I approached my three friends.

"Humphrey hey! What are you doing here?" Shakey asked as they walked up to me.

"I'm here with my date" I replied happily.

"Damn! You've already got a girl! Who is it?" Salty asked excited.

"Candy" I answered.

"Oh shit" Mooch said laughing.

"Someone's getting pussy tonight" Shakey laughed out.

I chuckled at their remarks.

I turned my head to notice that the other wolves were getting ready to howl. I heard Candy call for me and I nodded my head.

"Well guys, wish me luck" I smiled to them as I walked back to Candy.

"Good luck man" They all said as I left them.

I met up with Candy at one of the rocks, it was a decent height towards the top, considering the fact that we're omegas and shouldn't be close to the top of the rock. Well, one of us anyway.

I looked up at the top of the rock and to my surprise it was Kate and Shaun. Well, Kate is the daughter of the pack leader and Shaun was her date, but it still surprised me.

I find myself wondering why it surprised me so much. Maybe it was because I hated Shaun and thought Kate would leave him right after the way he acted towards me.

Or maybe because of the way I felt towards Kate, maybe because I imagined her and I up there together. It's hard to say, I knew I liked her at that time, but I'm not sure "love" is the word I would use to describe my feelings at that time.

Anyway, after I saw them together I didn't have time to think about it because we all began to howl in unision.

"You ready Humphrey?" Candy asked me looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, let's do this" I replied looking equally into her eyes.

We both raised our heads, as did everyone else, and began to howl together. I was mesmerized by the sound of her beautiful howl and the way ours sounded together.

Our voices churned together into a soft suthing sound that could make you fall into a blissful sleep. Now, the howl that we created together was more than I expected and I would have preferred to have shared that beautiful moment with Kate, but I forgot about my motives for that night and enjoyed the amazing moment.

Once it was all over and everyone had howled, including Kate and Shaun, Candy and I met eyes. We smiled at the surprise of how great the howl sounded and then... something happened.

We both pulled into a deep passionate kiss. Our tongues slipped into the other's mouths as if they came to explore. After a about forty five seconds or so, we broke it.

We looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked her caringly.

"Yes... yes I'd like that" She accepted and smiled at my generosity.

We began the walk towards her den, we talked of random things and told each other about our selves. I didn't tell her about my agreement with Winston of course and barely about my life before here.

Once we finally reached her den, we stopped and looked at each other.

"Well, we're here" I said looking at her den.

"Yeah, here we are" She replied.

"Humphrey tonight was great and our howl was... amazing" She said happily.

"I had a great time too Candy" I replied just as happy.

We both pulled into a kiss and after about thirty seconds she broke it suddenly.

"You know Humphrey, my parents are a sleep and we could go and in the bushes and.." She suggested.

I interuppted her by kissing her for a whole minute.

"Good night Candy" I smiled as I broke the kiss and walked away.

She stood there alone and eventually smiled at me walking away. She then walked into her den, but stopped at the entrance.

"Good night Humphrey" She said to herself and walked back inside.

So that was the story of us two and that was the first and last time Candy and I ever went out on another date. We remain friends to this day and I still remember that time when Salty tried to ask her out on that moonlight howl once. If it was me who asked her, then all I would have to say is "hey" to get her in the bushes with me.

If I have one regret, it is not accepting Candy's offer that night to go in the bushes. I mean what was going through my head that night?! I guess it was for the best, but that is the end of our story between us. Now where to begin next?

* * *

**Sorry for not updating guys and I have no excuse but the fact that I was being lazy and I know that I've been saying that I'm sorry for not updating a lot, but I feel bad for letting you guys down. I actually feel like I'm letting you guys down and disapointing you. I have fans and friends who ask me, "When's the next chapter of Young coming out?" Or "When are you going to update Operation Snowstorm?" being the most frequently asked. I've been working on this chapter for a while, just never got around to updating it. It's 4:00 in the morning and I have been surviving on porn, music, and coca-cole so that's how I've stayed awake this long. So review and I will update soon.**

_**ShadyWolf313**_


End file.
